In recent years, products in which a communication technology is applied to a device which has an imaging function and a recording function such as a video camera have circulated commonly. As for such a device, an operation may be controlled via communication by an information processing device, etc. in the outside.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, an invention to control an operation of a plurality of imaging devices by using one remote controller has been disclosed.
In addition, in Patent Literature 2, an invention in which a plurality of imaging devices are connected mutually via communication, and other imaging devices having received a notification from one imaging device perform operation based on the relevant notification has been disclosed.